1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate to a moving image decoder and a moving image decoding method.
2. Description of the Related Art
MPEG4-AVC/H.264 (hereinafter abbreviated as H.264) supports the multiview codec (hereinafter abbreviated as MVC). Typical examples of multiview video as a coding subject of the MVC are “3D video” and stereoscopic video produced with multiple viewing points. Two pieces of 2D video (or two pieces of video produced through processing in which a parallax between the left eye and the right eye is taken into consideration) taken from different angles for the left eye and the right eye are provided as “3D video.” “3D video” can be recognized as stereoscopic video when reproduced by inputting the left-eye image and the right-eye image to the left eye and the right eye, respectively.
The MVC has features that inter-view prediction is introduced in addition to time-axis prediction and that a signal processor is not changed though header information of a stream is increased slightly. Therefore, a parallax vector indicating a displacement of a pixel block in inter-view prediction and a motion vector of a pixel block in inter prediction are subjected to the same signal processing.